itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrec Connington
Lord Arrec Connington was born to Alyssa and Robert Connington in the second moon of 354 AC, the second child of their marriage and only the first of that night. Appearance His father had been a handsome man, and Arrec had inherited the traits that made his father appealing in a way. More plain than handsome, he bears the reddish hair of his house, with a nose on the larger side of things. He is tall, though wider than he should be. History Arrec Connington was born to Lord Robert Connington and his wife, Alyssa Swann in the year 356 AC in the 2nd Moon. One of two born that day, along with brother Tirius, the young heir to Griffin’s Roost was brought into the world a squirming and screaming mess. His father and mother continued to produce children, until his Father’s demise during the War of the Seven Banners when Arrec was only 8. Due to the complicated circumstances that surrounded the War, Arrec was sent to the safest place his Father could think of. The journey to Storm’s End was arduous, and Arrec grew very homesick while his Father was away. As he awaited the return of the parties sent off to War, he began to learn much and more of the siege weapons that would be used against them if the war was to end badly. The skill and expertise that lead to these engineered masterpieces intrigued Arrec, and soon the Maester had run low on materials with which to challenge the mind of the young boy. Over time, it grew more apparent that the War would be won by the side of Westeros, lead by The Great Houses themselves. Arrec was sent back to Griffin’s Roost shortly after, with word from his Father few and far between. As Arrec continued to grow, filling out the frame of the man he would soon become, he took to the field with reckless abandon though soon found his expertise lay in the wood and iron that protected him rather than the piece of steel that hang limply at his side. In the yard, the clang of sword upon sword had always set him upon edge, and until he joined them in their training, he had yet to understand why they must train, day in and day out. In his first bout, against the son of one of his Father’s guards, he was dropped to the ground and made to yield long before he had ever landed a blow upon the boy. A healthy rivalry grew between the two, and the commander of his Father’s guards helped to train them personally. When he had finally proven he could wield a wooden sword, they were given shields and that is when Arrec truly began to blossom. He bested the young boy in every bout, and before long began to neglect the use of a sword, preferring a blunted weapon such as a mace or a club when he was required to wield a weapon other than the shield. In his training, Arrec continued to grow, though until he set foot upon a horse, there was no reason to believe he would ever make a tourney knight. That was, until he began to ride and unhorse men his senior by years. When it became apparent that the war had been won, and there had yet to be any word of his Father, Arrec began to worry intensely. Only when he spotted the Targaryen banners side-by-side with that of the Griffins of House Connington. He was relieved, and stood upon the walls of Griffin’s Roost, spying the visage of his Father. He had not seen the man in a long while, and he had grown as a weed while his Father waged war for his King. Aegor Targaryen delivered the body of his Father to him, a boy of barely 12. Aegor Targaryen had ripped apart the world that Arrec had built for himself, and in return had given him the Lordship he felt was out of his reach forever. For the simple deed of delivering the body of his Father back to him, even if it was just bones, had made Arrec incredibly grateful. A Prince of the Crown had taken the time of his day to deliver the Lord Connington home, and had made a lifelong friend in the process. Timeline 353 AC: Elinor Connington is born as the first child of Robert and Alyssa. 356 AC: Arrec and his brother Tirius are born to Robert and Alyssa, their first set of twins Late 356 AC: Tirius develops serious mental issues, and his stunted growth becomes apparent 357 AC: Arrec’s brother Orys is born. 358 AC: Arrec’s younger sisters, Alys and Joy are born, twins once more. 364 AC: Arrec’s Father leaves for the War of the Seven Banners, his family is sent to Storm’s End to be ensured safety during the war. 366 AC: Arrec and company are sent home after it becomes clear that Westeros is not in immediate danger. 367/Early 368 AC: Arrec learns the skills of the knight that he wished, and awaits the return of his Father. 368 AC: His Father is returned home, or at least his bones came home. Delivered by Aegor Targaryen. 370 AC: Arrec is confirmed as the Lord of Griffin’s Roost, and his Mother passes away due to illness. 375 AC: Elinor is sent to be wed to Prince Aegor’s oldest son, following a complication in her previous betrothals. 380 AC: Arrec awaits word from his sister to join her with Prince Aegor, for it has been 5 years since they had spoken. Recent Events 380 AC Family Link to Tree Category:House Connington Category:Stormlander